Alter
by enlighten-d
Summary: Hermione is trying to survive with a life that she did not choose, but couldn't be more happy with the unexpected changes. Will Draco accept the changes or play ignorant?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, it is all JK Rowling. This is my first Draco Hermione story, hope you enjoy.

(November, two months after Hermione's 20th birthday.)

Hermione lay on her cough staring at her white wall above the fireplace. She could not tell what day of the week it was nor what the hour was.

"Ouch!" Hermione suddenly says and looks down and smiles at the baby in her arms, "Oh Alex."

Yes, she thought, this was the reason for her current state of mind. Not that she minded, how could anyone believe that when they look into those silver eyes? Sure, Hermione recently celebrated 20th birthday and yet she felt she was so much older. Winning the war alone aged them all. Then Hermione returned to Hogwarts for a special class offered to those still interested in sitting for their exams. Only a handful of students returned for the couple months of studying. Despite Hermione's amazing scores she had taken a position at a local bookstore near her flat. She loved the job, but most of all she loved the flexibility it gave her in order to be a mom as well.

The bundle in her arms begin to cry bring Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Shh," she cooed and rockets the infant. Standing up Hermione walked from her small living room, that was seated next to the kitchen, into the door just left of the fireplace. Inside, the room had dark brown walls and one wall that had a large white tree painted filling up the space. As Hermione placed the now sleeping baby in the crib opposite the tree she couldn't help but smile at that wall. This was probably her favorite place in the house. Under the tree had a rocking chair that sat next to two bookshelves that were full of stories. She held visions of her and her child reading and playing in that space for years to come.

Hermione walked out of the room and quietly closed the door, reentering the living room, and entering the door on the right side of the fireplace; her room. This room had plum walls and large dark oak furniture. However, Hermione did not take the time to look around, instead she found her large bed and fell on top of it with no intension of moving for a very long time; at least she hoped.

Hours later the sun begins to fill the small space causing Hermione to wake. She stretched and allowed her feet to carry her to the bathroom that was connected to her room. Showering and dressing for the day Hermione picked jeans then paired with light green shirts that tied at the waist and black ballet flats. Hermione walked out of her room, peeked into the babies' room, who was still sound asleep. So, she proceeds to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before heading to work.

_Perfect timing as always_, Hermione thought as she took her last bit of toast as cries from the other room began to increase. As she enters Alexandra slows her cries and waits to be picked up.

"I can't believe you are 3 months old today Ms. Alex," Hermione says.

Alex just grins up at her mom, indicating her cries was simply her way of getting her mothers attention.

"Thank you for allowing me to eat love. Now shall we get ready for work? I am sure Mrs. Smith has a busy day planned for you," Hermione continue as she changed the little girl.

Once finished carrying for the baby Hermione proceed with a "pop" just behind the back entrance of her work.

"Morning," Hermione called out as she entered.

"Morning Hermione. Oh give me that child, so precious!" Mrs. Smith cried out as she saw her. Mr. and Mrs. Smith owned the muggle bookshop she worked at and fortunately for Hermione they adored her just as much as Alex.

Hermione first met them when she herself was a child long before leaving for Hogwarts. When Hermione found herself in a position of "transition", as she often called it, she came back home hoping for some piece of mind. It was in this very bookstore Hermione had her first melt down. Completely coming clean to the book owners she hadn't seen is years. Confessing her concerns about what to do and where to go and most of all HOW was she to do this without her own mother. Mrs. Smith held Hermione as she cried and once Hermione calmed down they offered her a position at their store. The following day Hermione started working for them and a few weeks after that found her current home in the small town.

Hermione did her best to hide her parents and keep them safe. But, Death Eaters eventually found them and killed them. Hermione found out that it was lower level Death Eaters that took care of them, but that still didn't make the pain any different. There are still moments Hermione wishes she could pick up the phone and ask her mom for advise. Again, Hermione was way older then 20 and she felt it everyday.

"Hermione you look so tried, maybe take more time off." Mr. Smith said as he entered the room and pull Hermione back to where she was.

"Oh, I just need some coffee I will be fine. Thank you. How are you two?" Hermione tried to change the subject.

The workday flew by for Hermione. Hermione's tasks included tending to the front of the store, helping customers, and organizing the store. Mrs. Smith took care of the Alex in the back, only pulling Hermione away from her tasks as needed. As Hermione locked the door she turned to find Mrs. Smith holding Alex out for her.

"Thank you," Hermione reaches out to hold her daughter.

"She is getting so big, holding up her head and cooing all day long," Mrs. Smith comments.

"I know before long she will be running this shop," Hermione laughed.

"Enjoy your weekend, see you again on Monday."

"You as well."

Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant a day off. Hermione's first though, maybe I will get some sleep. Wishing thinking at its finest.

When Hermione got home she placed Alex on the play mat for her to play. As she entered the kitchen she noticed a note on the tablet.

_Hermione, _

_We are going shopping tomorrow, please join us?_

_~Ginny. _

Oh shopping. Ginny and Harry were engaged to be married in one month just before Christmas and that meant last minute details that Hermione was obligated to help with. So without thinking twice she scribbles down

_See you tomorrow. _

_~H_

and sent the letter back.

"Alex its going to be an early night I am going to need my energy tomorrow," Hermione says as she walks over to her daughter.

Hermione simply smiled at her now smiling daughter. Oh those eyes, she could looked into those silver eyes all day long. She without a doubt had her fathers' eyes, not that her father knew that but that's beside the point.

Hermione carried on with her evening, having a simple dinner with a cup of tea before her daughter finally decides she was ready for bed.

Hermione woke up before the sun this time. She made her way to the coffee maker without a second thought. As she started to pour her second cup of coffee Alex was finally up. She couldn't be upset this morning because she had slept through the entire night, so she went in picking up her daughter and kissing her on her cheek. Hermione dressed that day again in jeans and this time a white top with flats. She grabbed a jacket, scarf, and gloves she wasn't how often they would be outside today. Alex was bundled up, taking no chances she would catch a cold, and a bright blue hat placed on her head hiding her bouncy blonde curls and brought out her eyes.

"Deep breaths Alex, ready for the Weasleys?"

She answered with a giggle.

"Oh good Hermione is here. Mom lets go!" Ginny yelled as she hugged Hermione and was already running towards the kitchen.

"Oh Hermione just look at her," Molly comes around the corner, "How are you doing?" Molly finishes with a sad look in her eyes.

Hermione hated that look. She hated pity from people just because she is a young single mother. She knew Molly only meant concern for her, after all they were her second family, but still that look always seemed to raise Hermione's blood pressure.

Hermione just took a deep breath said, "We are doing great, thank you Molly."

"Good!" She answers with an up beat tone, "Well today we are going to shopping for the dresses. Alexandra are you excited?"

Both women just grinned at her waited for the giggle that was sure to come, and after a brief moment Alex didn't disappoint.

"We have to go!" Ginny said not hiding her bossy tone as she walked to the fireplace.

"After you Gin," Hermione answered.

Walking around Diagon Alley Hermione followed in the Weasleys wake holding Alex on her hip. They entered a high-end fashion shop Hermione had never been in. As they enter Hermione finds two seats in the back corner near the changing rooms.

"Gin, I will wait back here. Just grab whatever you love and I will try it on."

Ginny just smiled and ran off to shop. Hermione started undoing Alex layers and relaxed in the chair. Hermione pulled out a picture book for her and Alex to look through. Half way through her book Ginny returned her arms filled with dresses. So, Hermione Placed Alex in Molly's arms and entered the dressing room. As Hermione began to change into Ginny's first selection she heard a familiar voice.

"Mother you look beautiful as always, are we finished yet?"

Hermione stopped breathing. It was Draco. It had been almost exactly one year since she had last seen him. The last time was after the exams, all the students who returned for the short review courses were having a double celebration. Celebrating the fact they were finally, officially, finished at Hogwarts and they were all finished before Christmas holiday. Needless to say there was a lot of alcohol involved. Leading up to exams Hermione and Draco found they made good study partners. In between books a kind of friendship developed between the two.

Then the night of the party Hermione did not know if it was the alcohol or something else, but that night after talking for hours Hermione found herself kissing Draco. She can't remember who started it, but what she can remember is the hunger inside her to keep going. The desire of wanting more, and he didn't hesitate. His hands were on her removing her clothes as she did the same to him. She didn't care that they were on the floor in front of the fireplace, all that matter was that he didn't stop. That night was the first time Hermione had ever experienced something that left her speechless. It was a mix of making love and truly having sex. Sure she had sex with Ron, once, but it was never this passionate. Hermione never had felt the hunger of wanting another in them so badly she would do anything for it. Draco had found ways to make her feel more pleasure then ever before. She had hoped she did the same for him, but she would never know because the next morning all that was left was a note.

_Hermione, _

_There are no words to describe last night. I hope you do not regret them because I don't. Like I said last night I leave this morning to travel and finally be free from everything and everyone. Thank you for making my last night memorable. _

_Draco. _

Every time she thought of that letter she found comfort in the fact he didn't regret it.

Then Ginny's voice took over the entire store, "Hermione come on we want to see!"

Hermione loved Ginny like a sister, but sometimes she was just a little too much. Hermione quickly finished dressing into a dark red floor length dress that had a sweetheart neckline showing off her breast nicely yet accented her hips perfectly.

As she stepped out of the dressing room the first pair of eyes she meets belong to him. He just looks at her in silence.

"Malfoy," Hermione finally forces out.

"Oh we are still using last names, huh," he says with a smirk.

Then came Ginny, "Oh Hermione I knew that was the one, now try on the purple but I think we already have our winner. You don't need to bother with the others, they were simply back ups."

"Weasley," Draco says.

"Oh, Malfoy," she sends Hermione a concerned looked, "didn't notice you there. How are you? Finally back in London, are you here to stay or more travel plans in your future?"

Draco steals a glance at Hermione, "Yes and yes."

"Good. Well nice seeing you, Hermione go change we still have tons of shops after this one!" Ginny rushes out.

"I will leave you two then. Good seeing you Weasley," he says then turns to Hermione with that Malfoy smirk, "Granger."

Hermione turns quickly, enters the changing room, and shuts the door. Her heart rate is up: _I have missed him. Oh no did he see Alex?_ _Oh god, I just hope he doesn't reject her when she gets older. _Hermione thinks.

Hermione had sent a letter and picture to him after Alexandra Ara Granger was born. Granted she didn't know exactly where he was, but she hoped the owl would find him. However, the owl returned empty handed. She wasn't sure if Draco didn't want anything to do with them or if the owl simply couldn't find him. Either way it hurt and from then on she accepted she would be a single mother and that was fine with her because from her point of view she was getting the better end of the deal.

Seeing his again, she can tell he looks better. He was dressed in a tailored gray suit looking impeccable as always and she has an instant flash back of their passionate kissing.

_Stop Hermione, its in the past. Stop it!_

Then she changes into the purple dress that Ginny hates the second she walks out, "Yes red one was far better and it will look good on Fleur as well. Lets get it and go to the next store."

Hermione does as she is told. Leaving the changing rooms and heads straight for Alex, "Hey Gin, do you need me for the next couple places Alexandra looks tired maybe I should take her home so we don't have a loud three month old on our hands?"

"You sure you don't want to leave because of Malfoy?"

"No, really I have moved on from that. I am simply trying to be a good mom."

"Ok Hermione thanks for coming, owl if you need anything."

"Thanks Gin. Thanks Molly for helping with her." Hermione hugs them both.

_I just need some space and time to think. _Hermione decides and returns home with a "pop." Instantly Alex starts crying, "Oh Alex so dramatic like your father."

After that their afternoon was quite, they both ate and then took a nap together snuggled on the couch. Around dinnertime Hermione is curled up with a book while Alex plays on the floor, but the distraction doesn't work.

It was a one time fling, that's all it meant to him as well. I need to move on and stop thinking about him!


	2. Chapter 2

(1 month later)

Hermione is watching Ginny walk towards her. Hermione looks over at Harry and can tell he is truly happy; it is their wedding day after all. Hermione can't help, but have a small jab of jealous hit her. _Will I ever feel that way again?_

Their wedding was beautiful. Hermione sat at table holding a now sleeping Alex on her shoulder as she watched the happy couple dance. They shared the dance floor with Ron and Luna, who recently started dating, but Hermione could already tell they were both madly in love. She was happy for Ron, their relationship really had no hope when she left for school; they were both on two different tracks in life and resolved to save their friendship before anything ugly occurred.

"Come on Alex I think its time to head home," with that Hermione snuck out the back.

(1 week later)

"Happy Christmas Ms. Alex," Harry says as Hermione and her enter the burrow, "Happy Christmas Hermione."

"Happy Christmas Harry. How are you?"

"Wonderful and you?"

"Simply perfect," she says as she places Alex on the floor. Alexandra instantly rolls on her stomach and begins reaching for toys.

"Have you heard Malfoy has taken over his family business and is staying in London?" Harry asks slightly hesitant.

"Yes, I read it in the paper. I hope he is happy and no Harry I don't plan on telling him. I already tried that once and nothing changed," Hermione replied.

"I know, but he is her dad and deserve the right to know her. Even more so he is actual in the same country now!"

"Harry," Hermione says in a soft voice placing her hand on his shoulder, "I love that you care, I really do. But its Christmas can we analyze later. Please?"

He smiled, "Of course. Everyone is in the kitchen eating, Ill get Alex you relax and grab a plate."

"Thanks."

It was Alexandra's first Christmas, while she had no clue today was any different from yesterday Hermione wanted her first Christmas to be perfect. A couple days earlier Hermione had bought a tree and decorated while Alex played on her stomach. Alex spent hours just staring at the lights. She bought way too many presents and knew the Weasleys would have done the same.

Hermione was proven right when after dinner they all returned to living room to exchange gifts. Alex had a pile taller then her. The rest of the day Hermione enjoyed food and being able to relax since there were more then enough people willing to entertain Alex.

Long after Alex was asleep Hermione was found sitting with her friends around a fire. Everyone had been enjoying their Christmas and only a spare few seemed not to be indulging in firewhiskey. For a brief moment, in-between Ron and George making jokes and Harry and Ginny snuggling, Hermione felt like they were back and Hogwarts with their entire lives ahead of them. Then reality came right back when she realized the only one she had to share the holidays with was still in diapers. Hermione loved her daughter more then anything, but at times the realization of how different her life is from her friends was painfully obvious.

At that moment Hermione decided instead of dwelling on what she didn't have was too painful to stay. She bid everyone and good night, shrunk all Alexandra's gifts, and then headed upstairs to get her daughter. Ginny followed behind her.

"Hermione, I know I have offered before-" Ginny started.

"Oh Ginny,"

"Please he is a nice guy I promise. I have worked with him for almost a year. He knows you have a daughter and yet he still asks about you. Please let me set you two up?"

"Oh Gin, I don't know."

"Just one date. Then if you don't like him or think its too soon I will back off. But come on Hermione I saw you tonight, you are lonely."

Hermione just looked at her friend, _wow am I that obvious? _

"Fine Gin, one date. But lets wait till the new year. Alex is still so young and this is her first new years eve I want to be with her."

"Deal. Have a good night and Happy Christmas."

"Ya, Happy Christmas."

When Hermione arrived home she placed Alex in her crib thankful she didn't wake during their travels. Went to the kitchen for a cup of tea before turning in for the night. As she turned on the light she noticed a note on her table. Inside it said

_Hermione, _

_Happy Christmas. I am sorry I have not wrote sooner. I am not sure if you heard, but I have taken over responsibility for the family business and it has kept me more occupied then originally thought. It's been over a month since I saw you in that shop, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Have dinner with me? I have so much I want to tell you. At least I hope the friendship we developed after the war is still in good standing. Please have dinner with me. _

_Draco. _

(One month later)

"Hermione, please I am telling you, pick this dress you will look amazing!" Ginny pleaded.

"Yeah and it also looks like I am asking for sex. That doesn't sound like a first date kind of outfit."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny gave in hanging the small black dress back up.

"Look Dave said it was casual, I am sticking with what I have on. But, I do appreciate your help," Hermione added. Hermione had accepted to go to just dinner with Ginny's coworker Dave. The two had exchanged a couple letters, but nothing more. She choose dark black pants with a cream colored sweater, scarf, and flats. Her hair was up, it was too windy outside to deal with it down. Hermione only allowed Ginny to put on a small amount of make up on her.

"Hermione please, a little lip stick?"

"Gin, why get dolled up? You have already done an amazing job, you have made me look managed to make me look beautiful. Besides, he should like me for who I am and not some doll I can dress up to be."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny just shakes her head and enters the living room. Tonight her and Harry would be watching Alex while Hermione went on her date. Currently Harry sat on the cough trying to help Alex to her feet.

"Harry I don't know if she is strong enough to do that yet," Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh did you hear that Alex your mom doesn't think you can do it," Harry answered.

"Oh you are horrible. Alexandra," Hermione says as she picks Alex up to hug her again before she leaves, "be good ok love? And if Harry says anything else bad about me just spit up on him ok?" Hermione grins, kisses her daughter again, and hands her back to Harry.

"Have fun Hermione, don't rush home we have it under control."

"Bye," Hermione says with one last look at Alex and leaves with a "pop."

Outside the restaurant Hermione takes a deep breath before walking towards the host stand. She was so focused on her destination she forgot to take in her surroundings.

"Hermione?" someone calls.

She turns around, _Oh god its Draco, _"What are you doing here?" she snaps unexpectedly.

"Hello to you too. Don't you look lovely this evening, have a date Granger?" Draco spats back. Hermione notices a tall thin blonde standing next to him who seemed completely unimpressed about where she was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude you just startled me," Hermione says apologetically. Then she noticed a man approaching them. He was her height, which seemed so small compared to Dracos' tall frame; the man he had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Hermione I am Dave. Its nice to finally meet you in person," Dave said not noticing the tense situation he just walked into.

"Oh, hi yes nice to meet you as well," Hermione said unsure what to do next, "Well good seeing you Malfoy enjoy your evening." She makes a quick look at his date once more then turns and follows Dave to their table.

The entire evening was lovely. Dave was interesting enough, but conversation was forced. He studied in the states and moved to London after the war. He worked with Ginny, both wrote their own column in the paper. Hermione had a glass of wine with dinner and then a simple dessert afterwards.

He walked her out, "I had a lovely time tonight I hope you did as well?" he inquired.

"Yes, thank you for the evening. I enjoyed the meal, but I really should be getting home."

"Oh, I was hoping maybe getting a drink somewhere else and continue our conversation," He replied.

_What conversation? Oh right about how great your job is and the many important people he meets. _"Maybe some other time, but I really should check on my daughter. Thanks again."

Dave moved in to kiss her, but she turned her cheek to him and then gave him a hug. As Hermione backed away she noticed bright blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Good night Dave," Hermione said as she started to walk away. She heard footsteps behind her, as she turned to apparate away she felt a hand engulf hers.

"Granger who was that?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed, conceding to the fact she would have to talk him.

"A date, poor one at that, but I am headed home. Good night," Hermione relied hoping to leave quickly.

"Couldn't have been worse then mine," he grinned.

"I have to go."

"Why did you never answer my owl?"

"I don't know, why did you decide that after over a year it was finally time you write me!" Anger now taking over.

"I told you a need a break from everything. I told you how horrible life before was like and how worse it got when I became a spy for the order. I was only a kid –"

"Right you needed a break from me too then. And besides we were all just kids!"

"You're right, but still I needed time alone. I know you were ready to take on the world again, but I wasn't. I never said I needed a break from you specifically, just need to be able to think by myself," he moved closer as he talked, "However I am back now and I am finally on the same page that you are."

"No you aren't. If you were you would have replied to my letter I sent 5 months ago! Listen its been a long night and I need to get to sleep so I am not a complete wreck at work tomorrow. Good Night" This time Hermione stepped back and was able to leave before he reached for you.

She arrived in her room and fell on the floor. She did not know why he wasn't mean or rude, but somehow his words hurt and tears began to fall. _Why now did he want her, why not then?_ _When she is finally ready to move on he shows up. It isn't fare!_ Maybe it was simply because she couldn't have what was right in front of her and that's what hurt the most.

Her door opens, "Hermione? Oh no what happened? Ill kill him, I swear I will!" Ginny says.

"No Dave was fine. Well boring and pompous, I wont see him again. But he didn't do anything to hurt me. I saw Malfoy there with some stick figure of a blonde with him," Hermione continued on with what happened.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe its time to tell him again. No listen Hermione he tried to reach out to you twice and both times you have turned him down. I would have done the same thing, but we are talking about a Malfoy he will only take rejection so many times. And, don't you owe it to yourself to see if you really do love him and not the idea of him?" Ginny finished.

"I never said I loved him," Hermione said defensively.

"You didn't have to Hermione we can all see it. We noticed a change in you those months you were at Hogwarts. Then how defeated you looked when you returned."

Hermione just sat there. She was so focused on making a good life for her daughter and pushing her feelings aside she forgot how she truly felt back then. _Did I love him?_

"How was Alex?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed but answered, "Nice change in subject, but she was wonderful as always. Can't wait for Harry and I to start a family."

"I am sure we wont have to wait too long," Hermione grinned.

"Harry fell asleep, Ill wake him then we will go. Get some rest Hermione consider what I said you and Alex deserve happiness."

"Thanks Ginny," she said as she hugged her friend.

Hermione woke with a headache, but forced herself to shower quickly before Alex woke up. She decided to stop at a local bakery on the way into work today. Felt she needed the extra treat.

As she walked into work, "Morning, I brought breakfast," Hermione called out.

"Morning. Oh that smells wonderful, doesn't it Ms. Alex," Mrs. Smith said as she reached for the child. Alex giggled and practically jumped into her arms.

"See you later sweetie," Hermione kissed her and headed to the front of the store.

"Oh good you are here Hermione," Mr. Smith said, "we received a new shipment that needs to be put away."

"Ill start right away. There is coffee and breakfast in the back if you want some?"

"Fantastic, Ill come back shortly to help."

Hermione looked at the boxes of books, _oh yes this would take some time_ she thought. She worked till late morning when the doorbell chimed out as someone entered. Hermione stood to greet them, but froze at the sight.

"Good Morning Hermione, this isn't the place I thought you would be working at?" Draco said.

"A good morning greeting and an insult all in one breath Malfoy you really haven't changed have you?" Hermione replied.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to disrespect where you work, simply that if I had to guess where you worked after school this wouldn't have been on the list. However, looking into it a little more you do love to read, so maybe I don't know you as well as I thought."

"No you don't."

He walked closer, "Will you give me the chance to be your … friend, again?"

"Why?"

"Because I have never stopping think about our last night at Hogwarts together. If only we had more time together, but I was selfish and I needed to get away. Not from you, but from everything. I thought you understood and if not I apologize for not explaining better. There hasn't been anyone since you-"

"What about that blonde the other night?"

"It was just a date and a boring one at that, I already told you this. And how can you act all jealous you never answer my letter! I figured that meant you moved on as well, so I needed to try to do the same. Then when I saw you with that … man that's all I could think of all night long. Please let me just try again, I promise I am not going anywhere. The plan was to be gone much longer then a year, but a year was more then enough. In fact some days it felt like too much time, I missed you Hermione," by then end of his speech he was standing right next to her, his hands to tough her.

"Back to first names are we?" she replies softly

"Hermione," his tone is longing and he leans in and kisses her. The kiss was slow, as if trying to remember what it was like and make a memory of it incase it was their last. As they pull away Hermione's first though goes to Alex.

"Can you meet me out front? Ill go ask if I can have the afternoon off."

"Of course," Draco replies stealing one more kiss before walking away. As soon as the bell rings out and the door closes Hermione rushes to the back room.

"Mr. Smith, I am sorry to do this to you with the new shipment and all, but would it be possible if I took the afternoon off?" Hermione pleaded

"Hermione, I am an old man I can't do all that work alone," he says back.

"If I promise to come in tomorrow and complete it while the shop is closed?"

Mr. Smith looks at his wife who gives a half smile, "Go ahead Hermione, Ill leave the key in the usual spot for you."

"Fantastic, thank you. Come on Alexandra there is someone who is waiting for us," Hermione says as she bundles her back up.

"Who is meeting you dear," Mrs. Smith asks.

"Umm, its Draco actually. He is back in town. I figured one more try wouldn't hurt, maybe if he actually sees her he will stay," Hermione replied voice full of fear.

"Sounds brave. Let us know if you need anything dear. See you Monday," she gives Hermione and encouraging smile.

"Thank You. Bye. Say Bye Alex," Hermione says, Alex just giggles.

As Hermione walks through the bookstore she says, "Now Alex, no matter what happens today I will always love you."

She opens the door and Draco turns to greet her. His smile falls when he looks at Alex.

He is quite; they all are, just staring at one another. His eyes darting back and forth between the two.

Hermione starts, "Remember when I said I wrote you 5 months ago. Well it was to announce the birth of my daughter, our daughter Draco." She continues to look in his eyes hoping to read anything in them. She is unsuccessful. He remains quite, his face completely blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione took a step closer to him, hoping her Gryffindor courage would shine through.

"Alexandra Ara Granger I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy; your father."

On que Alex giggles and smiles brightly at Draco. Hermione smiles until she looks back at Draco who has not changed his demeanor at all.

"Draco," she hesitates.

"You never told me," He finally says in a whisper.

"I told you I tried. You're the one that ran off to lord knows where! The owl must not have been able to find you! "

"Still you should have tried more then once!"

"Oh and how many times have you written me? Zero Draco, why was I supposed to be the one to always reach out when you were running around and didn't have time to find a bloody owl to use?"

Alex started to cry as their voices quickly rose.

"Its ok love," Hermione said quietly, "Why don't we go to the park since I have the day off. Bye Draco, at least now you know. But I want to make one thing clear she is my daughter, don't you ever hurt her!" Hermione turned towards town in the direction of the park.

"Hermione wait!" But she didn't, she continued down the path, afraid that if she stopped he would see the tears falling down her cheeks. Draco speed up to catch her.

"How can you expect me to accept this information let alone process it in a matter of seconds? I just found out I have a daughter with the women I love, I am sorry Hermione we all aren't perfect like you I need some time."

"How much time Draco because I don't know how long I will wait. I have waited long enough for you."

He forced her to stop, to turn, and look at him, "Hermione, please stop. How about we go to the park and then maybe lunch. Try not to plan anything past that?"

Hermione looked at Alex who was smiling at her mom as if telling her to say yes. Hermione turns to Draco, "Sure."

Draco reached out and took his daughter from her, "Hello Alexandra." Alex smiled and the three of them continued towards the park.

(2 years later)

Hermione sat staring at her daughter who was now fast asleep in bed after her birthday celebration. Reflecting on how life had changed over the course of two years. Her and Draco had married six months ago and now lived in Malfoy Manner. It took a very stubborn and convincing mother in law to get Hermione to see the changes within the halls of Malfoy Manor were for the better.

Alexandra loved the large house, especially now that she was older she needed to room to run around and drive her parents crazy. Her grandmother adored her and much to Hermione's wish spoiled her rotten.

Hermione now volunteered at the bookshop and included the Smiths in Alex's' life as much as possible. Recently they started talking with Hermione about selling the place to her so she would have something to do once Alex went off to Hogwarts. Hermione loved the idea and already had big plans in mind for that little shop.

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Love lets go to bed."

"Has everyone left?"

"Yes, the noisy Potters have finally gone home."

Hermione smiled as her thoughts went to Ginny and Harry who welcomed their first son a year ago and Ginny announced tonight she was pregnant again. Ron and Luna also had welcomed their first set of twins five months ago.

"Well you can't blame them all for the noise Alex did help. Not to mention your friends and their children."

"Oh come on Blaise and Pansy children are always well behaved."

"Well when they all get together the noise level always rises. And in about nine months we will have another child to help add to the noise," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hermione, tell me right now what does that mean!"

"We are expecting Draco."

He picked her up started kissing her hard on the lips, "Draco not here, Alex will hear! Take me to our bed."

"As you wish my love."

~The end

A/N thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, and placed my story on alter. This was a short story that came to me the other day and had fun writing it! Thanks again!


End file.
